luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Athena
For TCG information, see Athena (TCG). Athena (アテナ Atena) is a character of the Luck & Logic anime. She is the Foreigner partner of the main character Yoshichika Tsurugi. Description 異世界・テトラヘヴンの女神。美親と出会い、共同生活を送ることになる。尊い命が失われることを何よりも嫌う心優しい女性。正義感に満ちあふれている。 A goddess of the parallel world Tetra-Heaven. She meets Yoshichika and is sent into a lifestyle of cohabitation. A kind-hearted woman who hates it when precious life is lost. Is filled with a sense of justice. Appearance and Clothes Athena has pale skin and lime blonde hair tied with a white lace ribbon. While in ALCA, she wears the standard Foreigner uniform. During training and free time, she wears a tracksuit with a white jacket, a cyan-lined white skirt, a blue tank top, purple pantyhose, and white sneakers. Her casual clothes consist of a white dress and sandals. In episode 1, she wears a white hat with these clothes. Her goddess outfit consists of a complex white dress with gold decorations, detached sleeves, white thigh-high socks, and a long skirt that leaves the legs uncovered. Personality and Traits Athena is a patient and kind woman who, like Yoshichika, is dedicated to protecting others. She is unusually dedicated to Yoshichika, even before meeting him, to the point of seeking out his long-gone Logic Card just so she could be with him. From the beginning of the series, Athena was in love with Yoshichika due to earnest desire to protect everyone, a fact that she does not hide. While she is openly affectionate towards Yoshichika, she makes few advances on him as Yoshichika gets flustered when it comes to romance. Background Athena came with the other goddesses to Septpia from Tetra-Heaven. She was a member of ALCA long before meeting Yoshichika, and was apparently the last of them to covenant with a logicalist. Chronology Episode 1: Hero or Mob Athena is first seen at a shore near a city, where she discovers Yoshichika's lost logic in the form of a Logic Card. Athena is next seen when Yoshichika is attempting to distract a monster attacking the mall. Athena pulls him to safety, and they escape just as Tamaki, Chloe, and Mana arrive to fight off the invader. At the evacuation site, Athena meets with Yoshichika again. Athena introduces herself, revealing that she already knows who Yoshichika is, and returns to him the Logic Card he lost long ago. Athena implores Yoshichika to fight with her to protect the world. Yoshichika agrees, despite the objections of his sister Shiori, and they depart. While being transported to the location, Yoshichika asks Athena why she chose him. She reminds him of the incident two years ago, and that she chose him because, in her words, Yoshichika would never forsake a life, no matter what, even if it was a Foreigner. Yoshichika proposes that they covenant, and they do, initiating Trance. Meanwhile, Tamaki, Chloe, and Mana are having a hard time fending off the Foreigner's attacks. As their trance limits run out, Yoshichika jumps in, blocks the monster's attacks, and sends a powerful blast at it. As the monster is disoriented, Chloe finishes the monster off. Everyone releases their Trances, and Venus, Valkyrie, and Artemis appear out of Trance. The ALCA members recognize Athena, surprised that she was the one in Trance with Yoshichika. They then begin to ask Athena about Yoshichika. Later, at the ALCA base, Athena discusses Yoshichika with Utsutsuno Jarno. The man is intrigued by the turn of events causing Athena to covenant with Yoshichika, and Athena replies that she's glad to have met Yoshichika. That night, when Yoshichika enters his room, he finds Athena. Yoshichika is flustered over having to sleep in the same room as Athena, but Veronica simply reminds him that it is mandatory for Logicalists to live with their covenanters. Gallery Athena 2.jpg|Athena in her goddess clothes Yoshichika Athena Trance.png|Tranceunion form with Yoshichika Category:Foreigner Character Category:Female